Many Things
by Demented Heart
Summary: Rin is many things, but those things are what Len loves about her.


**Hello~!**

**I'll keep this AN nice and short. Here is a one-shot! I got the idea while listening to a song.**

* * *

_Rin is many things, one of them being that she is as stubborn as a rock._

"Rin..."

"No."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiin.."

"No means no!"

A blonde boy with a ponytail stood behind a bow wearing blonde girl, and he looked annoyed. The girl, however, simply continued to watch her show, purposely ignoring the boy behind her.

"Please Rin. I really, really want to go see that movie!"

"No."

The blonde gripped his hair in frustration, mumbling to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Rin."

"It obviously was something! Tell me."

Len smiled weakly, "I'll tell you what I said if you agree to go to the movies with me." He tried.

"No." Was Rin's reply. Again.

Len's smile disappeared immediately, "You know how much I want to see that movie!"

"Then go yourself!"

"I can't! I have two tickets!"

"So?"

"They'll be expecting me to come with someone else! Please Rin, the movie starts soon!"

By now, Len was on his knees, begging the stubborn blonde. He knew how stupid he looked, if the snickering from Rin was anything to go by.

"Please Rin! All I ask is that you go with me to the movies! I'll buy you all the oranges in the world!" That has to work, right?

"Hmm, lemme think about it.."

Len perked up at that, feeling slightly happy. Maybe she'd say yes?

A moment passed, and then another, until a somewhat long silence filled the room.

"..Well?" Len asked hesitantly.

"No."

"OH COME ON RIN!"

_Rin is many things, one of them being that she is hot-headed._

"Rin, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Shut up Len, I know what I'm doing."

Len stepped back, watching Rin as she lazily threw the baseball up in the air. A smirk was plastered on her face, her blue eyes narrowed in determination.

"Why, exactly, is it so important that you do this?"

Rin sighed, "I need to prove to Miku that I, too, can hit a home run!"

"Okay.. But why in public, where people and cars are?" Len asked, looking at the park that wasn't too far from where they were standing.

"I have to do this here. Don't ask why, and stop questioning me!"

"O-Okay! Calm down!" Len stuttered, stepping back once more.

Rin threw the baseball up into the air, swinging the bat. Len flinched at the loud sound that resulted from the hit. Rin cheered loudly, "Alright! That'll show Miku! Len, check if the camera got that!"

Len frowned but did as he was told, checking to see if they got it on video..

Only to scream loudly when the sound of glass shattering hit his ears.

"Pfft, you scream like a girl." Rin snorted.

"Rin! You broke someone's windo-"

"WHO THREW THIS?! WHO HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THIS?!"

"-And you hit someone in the head with the ball!" Len finished, paling instantly.

Rin laughed nervously, "Eheh.. Run?"

_Rin is many things, one of them being that she is very competitive, and will do anything to win._

"Rematch."

"Why?"

"I call hacks. You were hacking. I know it."

Len rolled his eyes, "I'm right here. I'm obviously not hacking." Len retorted, waving the controller in Rin's face. Rin scowled.

"I'm pretty sure you're hacking, Len."

"Fine, rematch then."

Rin smirked, choosing her character. Len did the same, raising a brow at Rin's smirk.

"BEGIN!" The announcer said.

"You're going down, Len!" Rin snarled, smashing the A button. Len sighed, "Rin, its just a game."

"Just a game my-"

"Language!"

Rin rolled her eyes, frowning when Len managed to get a hit on her character, reducing her health.

"Len, I swear you are cheating!"

"I am no-OW!" Len cried.

Rin had elbowed him, earning her a few seconds to get hits in while Len recovered.

"Rin! You're cheating!"

Rin ignored Len, aiming her foot right at him. The poor blonde didn't have enough time to react, his controller being kicked right out of his hand, and his face meeting her shoe.

"RIMMPH!"

Rin cackled as the announcer declared her winner, "I win! I win!" She cried, dancing while Len nursed his face.

_Rin is many things, one of them being that she can be very caring when she wants to be._

"Nnnghh.. I think I'm dying." Len groaned, coughing loudly.

Rin frowned, "Len..?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to die, are you?" Rin asked, looking genuinely scared. Len shrugged.

"If I do, just know that it was a good run."

Rin shook her head frantically, "I-I won't let you die! Will soup help? I'll go get you some!"

Len watched Rin rush out of the room, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The blonde was back as quick as she had left, surprising Len.

"I made soup while you were asleep, here!" Rin said, shoving the bowl towards Len. Len took it, mumbling a thanks to the worried bow girl.

"This soup is cold.." Len commented, eating it anyways.

"Sorry! I didn't think it'd get cold that fast.." Rin trailed off, her frown growing. Len managed another small smile, "Its fine, Rin. I can still eat it."

Rin stood up, walking towards the pile of blankets and grabbing one.

"Here," She mumbled, covering Len up, "You must be cold."

Len sighed, "Thanks Rin." Colds are the worst.

Rin gave him a small smile in return.

_Yes, Rin was stubborn, hot-headed and competitive. But she could be caring when she wanted to be. Rin could be very sweet, too._

"Hey Rin?" Len said, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. He could see the snow reflecting in her eyes as she watched the storm outside.

"Yeah Len?" She replied, slowly turning her head to look at him.

Len pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss on the lips with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_But that was what Len loved about her._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I tried my best~**


End file.
